


Ride the Monster

by ACourtofBooksandFae



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Accidental pain, Ass Play, BDSM, BDSM Gone Wrong, BDSM Scene, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Chloe is supportive, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Douchifer, Established Lucifer Morningstar / Dan Espinoza, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Hurt Lucifer, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), M/M, POV Dan Espinoza, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Dan Espinoza, Restraints, Smut, Sub Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Suspension, The Devil takes it all, dominant Dan Espinoza, impaled on cock, monster cock, monster dildo, stretched out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACourtofBooksandFae/pseuds/ACourtofBooksandFae
Summary: Most of the tags are in Chapter 2!A little Valentine's day treat for the #Douchifer fans!Lucifer has some exciting plans for the evening. Him and Dan have been ticking off their fantasies and tonight, Lucifer has a very vivid idea of what he wants- him impaled on a large dildo, suspended to the ceiling, at Dan's mercy- Dan just has to get Lucifer to work for the day first!From Dan's POV. I love these characters - also no Chloe bashing here <3
Relationships: Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

As the elevator pinged and I stepped out onto the penthouse floor, I found The Devil himself staring back at me with the broadest grin. I came to a halt just before him, a little stunned he was even up at this time in the morning, fully dressed in what looked to be Prada (though I was not the fashion aficionado Lucifer was, and didn't claim to be). It was what I would refer to as a royal blue suit, with a waistcoat... and it looked damn hot on him!That was the level of my expertise.

“You said seven, right? Are you okay?”, I asked Lucifer, I was early, hoping to get some paperwork done before he was ready to head out in to the LA traffic.

“What? Oh yes, seven is fine, Daniel, but I'd like to change our plans tonight, if possible.”, the grin remained wide and turned leery. I cocked an eyebrow in return.

Lucifer and I had been seeing each other for a while now, and had been exploring some of Lucifers'...and my.... fantasies. Though I could never catch up with him, and wouldn't even dream of it, we had been having a lot of fun with sex, whenever we could- which was usually weekdays, due to Trixies' visits at the weekends.

“Lucifer, what exactly do you have planned?”, I asked, a little concerned.

Though Lucifer would never do anything I wasn't happy with, our adventures into the world of BDSM...breath play, role play, suspension... have all come very close to my limit. The only thing that allowed me to continue was that Lucifer had Devil strength and was basically immortal...so, I couldn't hurt him that much!! He did like to test those limits though.

“Well, since you asked so nicely, it involves a very tall stick, a deliciously wide dildo and me on my tippy toes. Sound good?”

I ignored the fact I got a semi at his words as he teased me for a response, poking my ribs playfully as he spoke. He placed his hands on my hips and thrust me forwards so my lips hit his with a loud smack. I responded in kind, taking his stubbled jaw with my hands and kissing him roughly.

I came up for breath before him and gasped, “Sounds inventive and intriguing. I expect no less from my sub. You want to do this tonight?”

I hadn't quite come round to the idea of Lucifer being a submissive, or myself being a dominant, for that matter. We flipped, switched and had fun with it, but it was nice we could drop in and out of roles – for me, it made it more intimate that we could joke around and then have mind blowing orgasms.

“Yessss,” Lucifer purred into my ear as he bit the lobe softly, “Tonight, please...Master.”

I held in a groan, it being way too early to get anything started and we both had work. I had recently began picking Lucifer up in the mornings and taking him to the station, because we weren't always certain we'd get to see each other during the day. Lucifer and Chloe often head out on crazy adventures for their cases and I usually got the grunt work. I was fine with it, had accepted my lot, I just didn't like not seeing my boyfriend all day!

Lucifer continued to kiss and lick my ear lobe, down my neck and, lifting my shirt collar up, gave me a sneaky love bite.

“Hey, stop it- you know the new Lieutenant doesn't like me. I don't need any more reasons for him to have my ass.”

“Oh, Daniel, if you keep talking like that, I'll be the one taking that ' _ass_ '.”, Lucifer smirked at his awful American accent as he grabbed both cheeks of said ass and squeezed, bringing my hips forward, so I could feel how hard he was under those pants.

I pushed him back slightly, though he resisted.

“I came here to get paperwork done, not to be distracted by your innuendos.”, I didn't want to be harsh and so said it with a smile, but it seemed Lucifer took it as an invitation.

He held his hand out so I would go sit at the desk, and for one brief moment, I actually thought I'd won that argument.

As soon as I sat down on the wooden chair, however, he was behind me, pulling my arms backwards and clicking them securely into place with -I looked down to my belt- with _my_ handcuffs!

“How and when did you get those?!”, I huffed.

“I'm the Devil darling,” he replied as if that was answer enough, “Now, sit back and enjoy your boyfriends talented lips on that gorgeous cock of yours.”

I gave in at the word 'boyfriend', utterly thrilled to hear him use it for the first time.

We had time. The new lieutenant could bite me!

Lucifer, thrilled to see I was going along with it, brought himself round to face me and slowly, his deep brown eyes never leaving mine, sank to his knees. I was already getting hard from his earlier ministrations, but now I was like a rock, uncomfortably tight in my jeans.

He unzipped me and I brought my hips forward and up off the chair to help him scoot my pants down, though he certainly didn't need any help. He smirked up at me, and I watched as my cock dripped pre come. I let out a soft moan.

Lucifer kept his eyes on mine as he slowly and deliberately sank his head down, and down more onto me- taking it all then bobbing back up and licking around the sensitive top.

His tongue expertly travelled from tip to base, as his hands lightly caressed my balls. For a moment, I forgot I was tied up and went to touch his head, maybe pull on those black curls.

“Ah, ah, Daniel. Not today. You're _mine_.”, Lucifer said before delving back onto me, taking me deep in his throat.

My head fell backwards and my eyes rolled back into my skull as the pressure built beautifully. He built me up slowly, deep-throating me until I thought I would explode, then kissing and licking from base to shaft. He was a Devil for the details when it came to edging. My face began to sweat after he had brought me close three times, I had lost all control of my vocal chords and was loudly breathing and moaning with gasps every now and then. I felt completely debauched. It was amazing. He looked up to me and huffed a laugh, which I hoped meant he felt sorry for me and was going to allow me to come, but he didn't. He kept on kissing, even bringing his touch completely off my cock and focusing on my thigh muscles. I let out a desperate sound and he looked up, one eyebrow raised.

“ _Please_.”, I begged, thrusting my hips up off the chair.

“'Please' what, Daniel?”, Lucifer feigned innocence as he rubbed my knees, of all things.

I moaned unceremonious noises, unable to stop myself, then finally had enough sense to pant, “...Please let me _come_.”

“Do you feel how turned on you are right now, Daniel”, he asked, sharpening the 'T' of _right_ , I let out a long groan of pleasure and frustration. Not waiting for me to answer, he graciously put his focus back to where I desperately needed it, palming my shaft and working it again.

“Can you feel how hard you are for me, how desperate you want me to touch you? This is how I'll feel tonight with you taking me, owning me.”

I moaned at the thought as he took me again, hard and fast- he worked the shaft with his hands and assaulted the tip with his dangerous tongue. I felt my balls clench and knew I had no control on how fast I was going to come. Or how much.

It was glorious, but also almost too much. The orgasm rolled on through the base of my cock, the balls, everywhere as I shot squirt after squirt of come, Lucifer catching all of it willingly, so it didn't get on my work uniform. When I finally finished, I let out a long _fuuuuuck_ as Lucifer swallowed and let out a breathy laugh, obviously impressed with his work.

Lucifer released me, handing my cuffs back with a sexy smirk. He helped me straighten up my clothes and I managed to get all of fifteen minutes paperwork done before we had to leave or risk being really late. I'm not sure who would scold us more, Lieutenant Pierce or Chloe!

The day went quite fast, though Lucifer and Chloe were out most of the day working on a case about pudding, and while I'd love the idea of getting my fill of my favourite dessert, my ex Charlotte Richards had re-surfaced and so my head stayed firmly glued to the desk. At the end of the day, Chloe passed my desk with a wink and I wondered if Lucifer had gave any clues about what tonight had in store. I rose from my desk with a numb ass and found her in the staff kitchen.

“Hi, Winky.”, I said, then instantly regretted it.

Chloes' eyes widened as she held in a laugh. Luckily, it was easy to talk with Chloe and we both laughed it off.

“Yeah, so... Been hiding, have you?”, she said with a hidden smile.

“Ha, yeah. You caught me. I was avoiding the ex. But, I think I missed out on pudding in the process.”, I pouted my bottom lip out as Lucifer turned the corner. Fast as lightening he went to bite it and I playfully brushed him off.

“Yeah, you wouldn't have wanted it.” Chloe replied as she shook her head and smiled at our shenanigans.

“What, why?”, I asked, confused, “I love pudding!”

Chloe and Lucifer both chuckled and Lucifer said, “Yes, believe me, we know that Daniel, but this one was in fact poison.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Leave it to the lovely Miss Lopez to figure out the chemical poison, but she did it and here we are...Ready to go home?” Lucifer was bouncing with barely contained glee.

I rolled my eyes and said a brief _Goodbye_ to Chloe.

Lucifer followed, giving her a friendly wink.

We headed back to Lux and enjoyed a glass of single malt scotch together while Lucifer went over what he had planned for the evening. I was shocked, but very turned on and very, _very_ up for it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Dan have some wonderful, naughty BDSM play, fulfilling Lucifers' fantasy of being impaled on a large dildo, suspended to the ceiling, with Dan as his dominant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heed the tags.  
> This might not be to everyone's tastes- don't like, don't read- like? Enjoy! :)
> 
> Trigger: possible trigger moment towards the end in that there is some unexpected pain / painal / BDSM gone wrong - just thought it was worth a mention.

Lucifer was confident the black dildo he'd bought especially for the occasion – the _Tantus Cowboy,_ he'd called it - would be perfect. He told me it was fifteen inches long, and beaded, with the beads getting bigger towards the end. Much bigger, in fact.

Lucifer had set up a piece of wood to an exact height. He boasted how he had measured once and cut twice, which is not the saying at all, so that, on his tip toes, the dildo would open him wide, and, should he feel brave, he could push those extra few inches and take the whole thing. It was around 3 inches diameter at it's widest part, the sixth bead, which would need some excessive prep work for myself, but, as Lucifer kept insisting, he could take it with little to no preparation.

I still planned on using excessive amounts of lube and taking it very slow, after all, that was part of the fun. As he explained his fantasy and what he wanted out of the scene, I got excited, but tried to play it down, at least until we had started the scene.

Lucifer head off to shower and prepare and I was left to get into the role of Dominant.

I took a decanter off the bar and filled my glass high with more whisky. The smokey taste was one I particularly enjoyed, with hints of citrus and notes of pepper.

_Oh no_ , I thought to myself, _I'm turning in to a whisky drinker_. Huffing a laugh, I idly searched Lucifers' bar for a beer, but came up short. I guessed they were all downstairs in Lux. As I savoured the peaty taste I heard a cough, demanding attention.

I turned to find a naked Devil stood on the steps leading to the bedroom. He had his favourite faux leather collar on, and some black cuffs with 'D' shaped links, which I was to apply to our ready and waiting ceiling hooks. As I struggled to keep from choking down the single malt, Lucifer spread his arms wide and smiled, “I'm ready, Daniel.”

“Submissive, indeed.” I joked, as I put the glass down and swaggered over to him, taking on my dominant role.

Lucifers' face was comical as he abruptly remembered his role, changed his whole demeanour into 'ready submissive' and jumped down the step to my level. He faced his body against the stone wall and put his head facing down almost to the floor. I shook my head and laughed, but, we were both doing our best.

“So.”, I began, tracing my fingers over his lower back and making him lightly tremble, “I have some exciting plans for tonight...Your plans.”

Lucifer moaned, his nose pressed almost to the brick.

I looked Lucifer up and down, taking in his muscled pecks, his six pack, his manscaped area and thought about how lucky I was, to have him in my life, to get to experience everything I do with him. I mentally noted to thank Chloe again for getting us together. I took a deep breath, readying myself.

“Follow.”, I commanded, as I rose the steps to the bedroom.

Everything was set up, Lucifer had walked me through what he wanted to happen, but words were not...well, seeing it was all together different.

The dildo he had described as big ...was obscene! There was no other way to describe it. It was perched on a wooden plinth and as Lucifer walked up to it the tip nearly went to his nipple.

I lost the scene.

“Are you _joking_?”, I shouted at him, “Lucifer, that's _too_ big, look where it sits on you, stand next to it!” I shook as I tried to calm down, we were not experts in this, well I wasn't and I- I couldn't stand hurting him.

Lucifer huffed, not pleased at me breaking character so early, but, I could tell he understood my concern was for his safety. He rolled his eyes, then calmly explained he was the Devil (I know, but...) and he would be on his tiptoes most of the time, as that was the point of the scene (yes, but) and he had strong chain hanging from the ceiling so he could use those as leverage if need be.

I sagged my shoulders as I gave in. He was right, I was just being over-protective. We'd played with big toys and suspension before and he just seemed to feel _all_ the good and non of the bad. Lucky Devil.

“Sorry,” I sheepishly kissed his neck, beneath his collar.

He bent down to plant a soft kiss on my lips and I took the opportunity to affix one of his cuffs to a hanging chain on the ceiling. He smiled and hummed at me as I took the other. The chains were on pulleys, so although they hung quite low, I was to pull them until Lucifer was stretched out.

“But you better remember to Safe Word at the slightest pain.”

“Stop worrying and fuck me.”, was Lucifers' brazen reply.

The chain links made a fantastic noise as I lifted Lucifer up, his body naturally falling back closer to the dildo as I did. Once he was on full tiptoes, limbs completely stretched out, I had to manoeuvre the massive piece into him. It was mainly done sideways, as he scampered around trying to find purchase with the tips of his big toes. With ample lube, I took it very slow. The first few beads slipped in, only one and two inches in diameter, growing the further down the base. Lucifer moaned as each bead stretched around his muscles, both around his entrance and deeper inside him.

“Ohhh, Daniel, that feels exquisite.”, Lucifer breathed as another bead stretched out his hole before giving way and penetrating him.

With Lucifer stretched high, on his toes, leg muscles quivering, the first four beads sat inside him. His ass was left stretching around the biggest part of the fifth bead. I stepped back, satisfied that had gone well.

“Is that alright?”, I asked Lucifer as he balanced more easily on his toes now he was seated above the wood, his weight mainly being taken on the cuffs around his wrists and on his toes, but, undoubtedly, some of it on that large dildo.

“Oh, _FUCKKKK._ That is amazing, Daniel. Well done.”, Lucifer sighed contently. I slapped his ass hard, leaving a red imprint of my hand on his perfect behind. He hissed with pleasure at the contact.

He relaxed a tiny bit and slid an inch further onto the dildo with a guttural moan. The new position meant his hole was given a tiny bit of relief as it met the bottom of the fifth bead. The sixth was monstrous, I wondered if he would even try it.

I moved around in front of him, the black wooden stick preventing Lucifer from moving sideways, or any way, really. He was impaled on the monster dildo- just as he'd asked. He was also very hard, so I began teasing him a little, then set to work licking and sucking him. He deserved it, after all. Lucifer moaned when I swept my tongue around the tip of his cock. He loved it when I did that.

“Again,” he breathed, barely able to get the word out.

“I don't take orders, I give them.” I said in my dominant voice, but I did as he asked as he plunged deeper onto the dildo, taking all of that sixth and final bead. He cried out in ecstasy as his hole was pulled absurdly wide, my mouth owning his cock. He whimpered and shook as he got closer to coming, he was too far gone to ask permission and I knew this, within moments he exploded and I pulled back as he came, letting it fall to the floor, part of the dominant act. He gasped and forced his eyes to open, he gave me a guilty look.

“Sorry, master.” he whispered coarsely. He was playing the act well now, I noted.

I shook my head in false disappointment to him and walked out of the bedroom and off to the right, out of his eyeline. He was breathing heavily from coming so hard, but we weren't finished yet. This was the Devil's libido and we were just getting started.

I could hear Lucifer struggling from outside the room and had to hold myself back from checking on him. He could shout out to me if he needed me. I had to let go of this mother hen mentality around him. I waited a few moments more and heard what I wanted, what I had been asked to wait for.

“ _Please_.”, a whisper floated out the bedroom. Then, stronger, “Please, Daniel, M-master. Come back.”, Lucifer begged from his restraints.

I counted to five as every instinct in my body told me to go to him, then sauntered back in to the room. Lucifer visibly exhaled as I spoke, “Not had enough yet?”

“No, Master.”, Lucifer tried his best to give me downcast eyes and a puppy dog pleading look. I held in a snort. He did act well when he wanted to.

For the next twenty minutes I slowly built Lucifer up again, first torturing his still oversensitive cock, moving to the balls, then throwing a curveball and focusing solely on his nipples for a full ten minutes. All the while his ass sat back up on that fifth bead, Lucifer using his arms as leverage, keeping him high on that large dildo. His breath was speeding up again and as I moved back to tend to his cock I found it leaking pre come and ready. He shamelessly inched up and down on the dildo, throwing his head back, “Yes, please, Master- please let me come.” he begged. I moved faster on him, only getting a few swift tugs in before he screamed out in pain.

I quickly stopped what I was doing, and stepped back, shocked, looking to his face, then my wide eyes roamed over his body to see what was wrong. His erection had gone.

He screamed again, “Oh, fuck-Bloody hell, what are you _doing_?!”, Lucifer moaned in obvious agony, trying to look down at himself but being unable to see because of the restraints.

“I'm not doing anything?,” I replied bewildered, frantically searching to see what was wrong, what had happened. Lucifer continued to writhe in agony, tears streaming down his face now, as he attempted to pull himself by the wrists up and off the dildo severing his asshole. I threw myself into action and was just about to start helping him off when the elevator pinged.

We looked at each other.

“Chloe.”

“The Detective.”

We spoke in unison, though Lucifers' words sounded so deflated and desperate around his sobs.

I gave him the 'hang on' signal and sprinted to the elevator before Chloe could see anything. The quickest and easiest way to help Lucifer was to get rid of the Detective that made him vulnerable. I couldn't even contemplate getting him down knowing he would feel it all, like he never had done before. Best for him to just stay as still as he can.

I met Chloe as she stepped out, her greeting quickly turning to concern as she saw my pained expression.

“What's happening?”, she said, scanning the room for the cause of my grimace. I could hear Lucifer stifling another moan in the bedroom.

“Look, Chloe, I'm so sorry to do this, but you need to leave. Now! I'm sorry I can't explain more, but, I promise I will once you have left,” I spoke quickly as I pushed her towards the elevator doors.

“Dan...? Is-Is everything okay?”, she said as she allowed me to manhandle her, not sure whether I was being forced to say it.

“It's fine- I promise, trust me- you just need to leave.” I pleaded. She nodded and accepted what I said, and was gone in seconds. I took a breath.

Mere moments had passed since Lucifer had screamed out in pain, but it had felt like a lifetime to me. I knew that sound would be singed into my memory forever.

I flew back into the bedroom to check on Lucifer. He was panting, but, as he looked over to me, I could see the heat back in his eyes.

“That was a thrill. I have never experienced...anything like that before.” Lucifer said in wonder.

I held back my anger at his blasé attitude to his pain, cupping the bridge of my nose with my fingers.

“Oh, come now, Daniel. Everything is fine, it was just … unexpected.”

 _There's a word for it,_ I thought.

I hesitated at the bedroom door, unsure whether to just get Lucifer down.

“Please, Master....I need you.”, he soften his voice, knowing it would bring me round, just like his puppy dog eyes act. Was I that easy to read?

I looked up to find those dangerous brown eyes boring into mine. He was managing to look submissive and pleading while still owning the room.

I gave him the flutter of a smile and went closer to him, eyes full of concern as they roamed his naked and sweaty body.

“Does it hurt still?”, I asked.

“No, Master. _Please_ let me come.”

I rolled my eyes. Well, at least he can't lie. Even if he does evade questions sometimes...

I checked him all over as quickly as I could – which was until I heard that huff of exasperation at my care for him, then I kissed his chest, abdomen and moved further down, taking him in my mouth once more.

I took my time teasing out Lucifers' orgasm, half because I needed time to get back into the mood myself after seeing him in such pain, and half to gently chastise him for getting us in the situation in the first place! He slipped back down to the sixth bead as he got close. When he came again, it was long and lingering, like a rolling wave crashing against a beach. As he came he told me, almost incoherently, how much he loved me. How I completed him. And, quite sarcastically I thought, how I was the best dominant ever. I let his pleasure extend, keeping my ministrations on his cock going until he was wrung dry.

We ended the scene with a soppy, romantic kiss, or 'snog', as Lucifer would say.

**Author's Note:**

> possible trigger in chapter 2, read notes.


End file.
